On Santa's Lap
by Colorful Cupcakes
Summary: Ciel can't help but be grumpy a few days before Christmas. Working at a mall as an elf for reasonable pay isn't enough for the fact he is surrounded by talkative and sometimes violent toddlers. To make matters worse, a naughty Santa Claus can't help but make his day on the job a hell of a lot harder. Will Ciel's friends be able to convince Ciel that the holidays can be enjoyable?


_Happy Holidays ! _

**NOTE : This is inspired by a fanfic I am currently writing called, Rosemary's Mark. An OC will be mentioned here, she belongs to that storyline. Please check it out if you enjoyed this possible one-shot story.**

* * *

It was a few days before Christmas and the holiday cheer was really starting to get in everyone's face about it. The holiday commercials seemed to come earlier and earlier, pressuring to buy a fluffy robot that will magically talk to you. Some people even forgot there is a holiday between Halloween and Christmas. Children have gotten ever so excited as the days count down. Writing letters to Santa, giving a wish list to their parents, and drinking sweet holiday eggnog. Or if you worked in a office cubicle all day , you were happy to wear that dreadful candy cane sweater your friend bought you last minute.

On this day, a long line of toddlers and young children hold their guardian's hand as they await for a chance to speak to Santa. Some parents took this opportunity to shop and pick the right gift on time in risk of hearing their child whine on Christmas day. Although the parents knew the Santa and the Elves here were only actors the mall had hired to play minor roles, they figured it was a nice break from the kids.

Santa's miniature "workshop" was in the middle of the main area of the mall. He sat in a big decorative red chair with his arms rested on the arm rests. Beneath his feet was fake man-made snow that clinged to the bottom of his heavy boots. On each side of him, stood several Christmas trees covered in bright tiny lights. There was even a small radio that played Christmas tunes. A post with a velvet rope stood a few feet in front of him, holding back the chattering children.

A large woman wearing a " Mrs. Claus " costume, came into view. She was wearing a fairly new white wig that was styled into a bun. She seemed to have a small wardrobe malfunction as her inflatable belly was partially shown. She pushed in her belly back to its rightful place. She smiled nervously at the children and ponderously walked to Santa.

" Sebastian, Are we ready to let the children through ? " She patted her rear end, " My butt keeps sliding off my real one. "

The man answered to his actual name since only the children refer him as Santa Claus. He moved his fluffy beard so that he could speak," I don't have the tape on me, I think I left it in the dressing room. "

Standing behind the chair was a weary Ciel, tapping the gold rim. He was wearing puffy long sleeved green shirt with a pair of green shorts that stopped just above his knees. Underneath he wore red and white striped tights with green slippers that had tiny bells on the tip. To top the ensemble , on his head he wore a Santa hat and elf ears.

Ciel dug deep into his pockets and pulled out some scotch tape, " Just tape to your ass and call it a day, " He tossed it into her hands, " By the way, Leona, do it to your stomach as well. It's flopping everywhere . "

Mrs. Claus was named Leona and she in embarrassment, " You saw that ? "

Ciel and Sebastian nod in unison. Ciel yawns before he continues to speak, " What time is this shift over ? "

Leona began to tape her stomach on properly. She hears Ciel's question, " It hasn't even started. "

" Exactly. I can't stress how badly I want to get out this costume. "

" Ciel, you should be excited to give back to the children. " Leona wraps her arm around Ciel's shoulders, " Christmas is a wonderful time of year !"

Sebastian gives a cough to bring the attention on him, " If you haven't noticed, he can be quite the Grinch around this time. That is why green suits him perfectly. "

" Wait... " A light bulb turns on in Ciel's head, " You picked this outfit for me didn't you...? "

Sebastian smirks and turns his head to Ciel, " I have no clue about what you speak of. I merely chose the color. "

Leona notices Ciel's temper rise, luckily she held him up by his torso as he flared his arms and legs in all directions, try to hit Sebastian with one good blow, " I am going to fucking kill you Sebastian ! "

A loud gasp emerges from the children in front of them, their eyes stare in horror. One of them manages to say something aloud, " He is trying to hurt Santa ! "

The three of them froze in place and stare right back at the children. Sweat drops trickling down their cheeks. Leona drops Ciel and rushes over to distract the children. She darts from side to side waving her arms, " Oh No ! He is trying to uh... kill a fly? Yes a fly ! "

Sebastian pulls out a sliver pocket watch to look at the time, he raises it for Ciel too see it as well.

Ciel rolls his eyes as he claps his hands, " Places everyone ! Places ! Let's get this train wreck on the road ! " Ciel walks to were the velvet rope is, Leona makes room for him to get through. Ciel takes a deep breath before unhooking the rope.

Leona grabs a bag of candy canes and walks over to Sebastian. They both watch Ciel try to organize the children and tell them the rules. Leona rests her arm on the back of Sebastian's chair, " Try not to give him a hard time, no matter how much enjoyment you get from it. "

Sebastian turns to face her, " If I didn't, well what kind of Santa would I be ? "

" A Santa who deserves to be on the naughty list, " Leona goes inside her candy cane bag in search of a treat, " Sebastian, look at what I got for you ... "

" I am not really into sweets. "

" I know, I know... but this is a little something to get you in the holiday spirit. " She puts down the bag and hides something behind her back. Sebastian looks suspiciously at her, but she returns a friendly smile, " Now close your eyes and open your hands... "

Sebastian did as he was told, he felt something heavy being placed in his white gloves. He heard Leona speaking from a distance. He turned his head to the sound of her voice. " Open your eyes ! Merry Christmas Sebastian ! "

Leona blew a kiss at she stood by one of the Christmas trees, once again carrying the candy cane bag. Sebastian looked down at the palms of his hands to see nothing but a lump of coal.

Ciel, now done with the children, walks by Sebastian and sees the coal, " Ha Ha... " He gives a sarcastic laugh as he returns to his position and stands next to Leona.

The first children to step through were two young boys, they were very anxious to meet Santa. One was older than the other so he lead the way. Sebastian helped the two children on his lap and listen to their wants and wishes. When their time was up they walked over to Leona.

" Wow... " the oldest said, " Are you Mrs. Claus ? "

" Yes, I am..." Leona leaned forward and handed each a candy cane, " Have a Merry Christmas you two. "

The two boys were electrified to get the candy cane, they exchanged excited looks with each other and proceeded towards the exit. On the way their they managed to catch a glimpse of a disinterested Ciel. The oldest boy stops in his tracks and points at Ciel.

" Hey ! You are the one who tried to hurt Santa ! "

The youngest boy ran up to Ciel and kicked him in his shins, " Meanie ! "

Ciel bent over and grabbed his injured shin as he hopped around on one leg. Leona helped Ciel stand up as he mumbled a few curse words under his breath. Leona was being very skittish because she worried Ciel might attack one of the children in public.

The oldest grabbed the youngest by his hand and they strutted away with pride.

Ciel managed to adjust his posture and stand on both his feet ," God, I'm glad no one is here to see this. "

" _Oh Ciel ! ~_ "

" Kill me now... "

In the distance standing in line with the children was a bright eyed, blonde pig tailed girl wearing a pink trench coat and carrying a purse to match. She was jumping up and down while waving her hand side to side. She made her way through the line and rushed over to Ciel.

" Oh Ciel !~ I am so glad I came in time to see you here ! " She gave Ciel a big hug and squeezed him tightly, " You look so adorable in as an elf ," She squealed. Elizabeth also waved to Leona before focusing her attention on Ciel.

" Hello Elizabeth... wait, how did you know I was going to be here ? "

Elizabeth turned slowly and pointed at the white bearded man in the red chair.

" Dammit Sebastian ! " Ciel yelled over Elizabeth's head before returning a nervous gaze at her. Sebastian raised his hand and waved at Ciel. Ciel rubbed his temples before speaking," Is there a reason why you are here ? "

Elizabeth zoned out for a brief moment and gave a dreamy smile. When she came back to reality, she went into her purse and pulled out a small card, " There is a party going on later on tonight. I was hoping you three would come. "

Leona took the card and scanned it, " Hmm... looks fun. We'll be there. "

" Great ! " Elizabeth clapped her hands in triumph, " Oh, I almost forgot... I brought someone along. They insisted on seeing Sebastian. "

" Who can that be ? " Ciel and Leona asked simultaneously.

A tall red haired man made his way through the crowd of children , almost shoving them out his way. He muttered some unpleasant words towards them. When he finally arrived in the first place in line, he adjusted his glasses and made his way towards Sebastian. With every step he took, he swayed his narrow hips in a feminine fashion. He finally stood in front of the irritated Sebastian. He placed his hands on hips and gave a sinister grin.

" _Oh Santa Baby !~_ " He sung in his own tune, " Can I sit on your lap this early morning ? "

" Please don't. I'm not in the mood Grell." Sebastian retorted.

" But Bassy...? " Grell hops on Sebastian's Lap and leans on his shoulder, " All I want for Christmas is a kiss under the mistletoe. With tongue , yes ? "

Sebastian straightened his leg so that Grell can slide off his thigh. Grell fell unto the floor and grunted in displeasure. He stood up straight and dusted off his rear end. He faced away from Sebastian and crossed his arms, " Why are you always denying our love ? "

" _You are right Grell..._ " Sebastian whispered.

" Eh ? "

" I apologize, here... Take this gift as a token of my apology. "

Grell turns to face Sebastian because his ears couldn't believe what they were hearing. Instead of getting some love in return, a lump of coal smacked into his face. Grell scrunched up his face in pain. When Grell opened his eyes, he saw Sebastian with a wicked smile on his face and carrying a chair in his hands.

Grell shrieked as the chair was thrown unto his back, " Ohhh the love... " He cooed, " D-Dear readers I shall await your letters of concern. "

* * *

**A/N: Happy Holidays my dear readers ! Just a story I promised for the readers of " Rosemary's Mark " Today is Christmas Eve-Eve ! I know, I am silly. xD This fanfic was intended to be silly and humorous :3**

**Not sure if i should continue and show them at party for the next chapter xD **

**Thank you for reading~**

**Reviews/Follows/Faves Are appreciated c:**


End file.
